Greenhouse
by percyjacksonannabethchasefan
Summary: Another "what if Maya found him in the greenhouse" one shots. May turn into a full story. Rated T fot suicidal thoughts and messages.


**Hey guys! It's been a looooooong time omg. I think 3 years? crazy. Still hardcore ship Cam and Maya tho so…**

 **Cam's POV**

"What are you doing?" My head shot towards the sound of the voice, my breath catching in my throat as I stared at Maya, willing my tears to disappear. She stared at me blankly, staring at the rope in my hands, eyeing the spot I was trying to attach it from the ceiling.

"Um," I said, looking away, ashamed. She wasn't supposed to be here. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be home in bed, not thinking about me and what I was doing. "Trying to get this rope up there to hang a plant," I responded, staring at the knotted loop in my hand, a tear falling off the bridge of my nose.

She stood there, in the doorway of the greenhouse, just staring at me. "After everything you put me through today you're going to stand there and lie to me?" She sounded angry.

I turned to her, the chair I was standing on wobbled as I faced her. "I put you through? What exactly did I put you through, Maya?" I was confused, and getting slightly angry at her words. She had no idea what I was feeling, and she had the nerve to make this about her?

"You made me feel like you actually wanted to be around me, Cam! You told me 'oh I'm not going to let you go that easily', and then you break up with me over text for no reason!" Her voice changed when she imitated me. "What you're thinking about doing right now is selfish. What about me, Cam? You're just gonna screw me over like this? All you're thinking about is yourself. If you don't like hockey anymore then JUST QUIT!" She was breathing heavily now, and though her voice hadn't cracked, she had tears falling down her cheeks. "You're selfish, Campbell. Am I not good enough for you anymore? Are you seriously going to do this? What about your parents? And your billet family?"

I shook my head. She didn't understand. This was just making me hurt more, her yelling at me. Zig was right. If I hadn't come along she wouldn't be crying right now over a dick like me. "Well now you can be with Zig, okay? I've seen the way he looks at you, Maya. And I've seen the way you look at him. Clearly theirs something there." The thought of them together made my skin crawl, and I tortured myself further by imagining them actually dating.

"Excuse me?" She balled her fists and squinted her eyes at me, tilting her head as if she hadn't heard me right. "Where did Zig come into this? You were the one who just attacked him at the spirit game for no reason at ll."

"He told me you'd be better off without a psycho like me in your life. I'm just listening to his advice." I spat, turning back to knotting the rope on the ceiling.

I turned away from her as I furiously wiped the tears from my eyes, discretely listening for and movement from Maya. "Why did you think Zig was someone worth listening to when it comes to us?" She whispered, and I stopped. I just closed my eyes and shook my head slowly, wanting to forget this whole night.

"Maya, can you please go?" I asked quietly, turning towards her. I fiddled with the rope in my hands, keeping my gaze attached to it. My fingers ran over the rough fiber, feeling the giant knot I had tied in the center, leaving just enough space for my neck. I swallowed, staring at it, waiting for Maya to either say something or leave.

"No," she whispered back, stepping towards the chair. She walked into my view, and i looked at her shoes, avoiding looking directly at her. "The Ice Hounds are a big part of why you're feeling like this, right? Because you don't feel accepted by them?" I nodded wordlessly. "And am I part of the reason too?"

My heart broke at the question. "No, I'm doing this FOR you, Maya. You deserve better, someone sane, someone happy—"

"You make me happy, Campbell," she hardly ever said my full name. Most of the time it was just Cam. I squeezed my eyes shut at her words. I felt her hand wrap around my ankle, gently tugging, silently asking me to step off the chair.

I finally looked at her. Her eyes were rimmed red, her cheeks puffy with tear marks, her nose shiny. She sniffed and exhaled loudly. "Please," she whispered, reaching for the rope.

"They won't let me quit and stay here, Maya. If I'm not playing then I can't be with you anymore," I said, looking at both of my hands and one of hers and how they were wrapped around the rope.

"We don't need to think about that right now. I need you to get off this chair," she said, moving her hand off the rope and on top of my fingers. I sighed at the feel of her, and nodded, stepping off the chair, but still holding the rope. "Campbell give me the rope please."

I dropped it into her hands and looked into her eyes, finally level with her. "I'm sorry," I said, more tears falling off my face and hitting the floor of the greenhouse. Maya grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, and I sobbed at the contact.

"I'm sad Maya. I told you, I just want it to go away."

"I know," she said, her voice cracking as she nuzzled into my shoulder. "I know. Let's get out of this greenhouse," she said, pulling me out of the small house. "Let me take you home."

 **I'm gonna possibly making a second part idk. We shall see.**


End file.
